


Don't Wake Wiggler

by sarahgirl1998



Category: Mario Party (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms, Super Mario Party
Genre: Comedy, Gen, Humor, Sneezing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-02
Updated: 2018-11-02
Packaged: 2019-08-16 21:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16502732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahgirl1998/pseuds/sarahgirl1998
Summary: Luigi and his friends are playing the Don't Wake Wiggler mini-game. But when Luigi makes the mistake of smelling the flower on the Wiggler's head, will his friends be able to stop his sneeze?Probably not.





	Don't Wake Wiggler

“Easy...” Mario warned himself as he stroked the top of the sleeping Wiggler’s head. “Eeeasyy...”

The Wiggler stirred a little in his sleep, but otherwise didn’t awaken. The timer expired, and Mario sighed with relief. He was in the clear.

“Phew...” Mario wiped his forehead with his hand, then turned to Luigi, who was next in line. “Okey-dokey, Luigi, your turn.”

“Um... Okay...” Luigi was ready, but not very willing. He was afraid of what would happen if he was the one who woke up the Wiggler. But he had to pet his head at least once...

Luigi slowly crept up to the Wiggler and began to caress his head very gently. He did it only two times, as he was more concerned about the Wiggler’s rage than the number of points he had.

Just then, Luigi looked up at the flower growing from the top of the Wiggler’s head. Despite all of his and Mario’s years of either running away from or helping Wigglers, Luigi had never tried to smell the flowers on their heads. Did they even have a scent? Luigi didn’t see why they wouldn’t...

Without realizing what he was doing, Luigi turned the Wiggler’s flower toward his nose and took a good sniff. The flower smelled pleasant, but it was a little strong. Not long after Luigi had let go of the flower, his nose began to twitch. There must have been some pollen in the flower, as Luigi needed to sneeze.

“Aaah... Haaaaah...” Luigi inhaled as he tilted his neck back, his large nose twitching and tickling due to the pollen he inhaled. As his breath hitched, however, Mario and the other two players - Peach and Yoshi - heard him and gasped in fear. Their eyes all went wide and their pupils all shrunk.

“Oh, dear...!” Peach whimpered to herself.

“Luigi, no!” Yoshi warned. If Luigi sneezed now, the Wiggler would definitely wake up and chase them away.

“HAAAAAAAAH--!” Luigi gave a final inhale, sending his upper body as far back as possible, but before he could explode, Mario pressed his forefinger directly under Luigi’s nose.

Everyone went quiet as Luigi stopped inhaling. Luigi slowly opened his eyes and tilted his upper body back to its normal position. He sighed with relief, and so did everyone else.

“Thanks, Mario,” Luigi whispered.

“No problem, bro.” Mario pulled his forefinger away and smiled at him.

Yoshi was the next player in line. He went up to the Wiggler and began to stroke his head. He smiled soothingly at the large caterpillar, as if he were trying to soothe him.

“Who’s a good boy...?” Yoshi whispered silently.

But just as Yoshi was almost finished petting the Wiggler, Luigi felt the tickle in his nose come back. This time, it was nigh unstoppable. Luigi showed a shocked, cross-eyed expression for a split second, and then exploded massively.

“HWAAAAAAHHHH’TCHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

The deafening sneeze echoed through the forest as Luigi doubled over, with a good amount of spray coming out of his mouth. Mario immediately covered his ears while Peach cringed with a brief, “Eek!”, while Yoshi simply winced. And worst of all, the Wiggler’s eyes popped right open as he jumped, caught off guard.

When the sneeze finally subsided, the Wiggler landed back on his feet with an audible thud. Luigi sniffled and groaned as he rubbed his nose with his forefinger, not unlike how he did that time he had woken up Mammoshka on Mount Pajamaja.

The Wiggler opened his eyes again, seeing everyone surrounding him as well as the one who woke him up in the first place. Wiggler immediately became enraged and turned a deep red, with smoke coming out of his nose.

“Oh, Mama Mia...” Luigi said to himself, not only because of fear, but because of guilt. It was pretty much all his fault the Wiggler had woken up.

With that, the angry Wiggler chased all four of the players around the forest. No matter where they ran, the Wiggler ran there with them. After several minutes, however, the Wiggler finally tired out and fell back asleep again. Panting and trying to catch their breath, everyone quietly walked out of the forest. They were lucky to have escaped his wrath.

“Well, thanks a lot, Luigi...” Mario sounded slightly dismayed.

“Sorry. I just wanted to smell the flower the Wiggler had on his head,” Luigi explained, feeling completely guilty. “I didn’t know it’d make me sneeze...”

“I suppose that’s why you shouldn’t smell the Wiggler’s flower, then,” said Peach.

“Especially not when you gotta be quiet around one!” replied Yoshi.

Luigi then spent the rest of the game feeling bad about himself. By the time the mini-game had finished, however, everyone had already forgiven him. That being said, they could only hope Luigi wouldn’t make that mistake again, for his own safety as well as theirs.


End file.
